


[Podfic] Undone

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Getting Back Together, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Iruka always feared Kakashi would wind up broken at his door, but Kakashi never imagined it would be like this.His whole body hurts, but what hurts more than that is the way his heart clenches at the realisation of how much pain he’s caused Iruka. He feels it right down to his very soul, and in this moment, Kakashi doesn’t think he’s ever felt like such utter trash.Written for Kakashi Week 2020 - Day 1 - Masks[Podfic Version | original story by MagnusTesla]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451286) by [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla). 



> The wonderful [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) kindly gave me permission to podfic this lovely work. Thank you so much!
> 
> (I have to admit this one was especially enjoyable to read.)

  
**Undone**  
Written by MagnusTesla, read by Kalira.  
Length: 5 minutes, 8 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/undone-magnus-tesla-podfic-by-kalira/Undone%20-%20MagnusTesla.mp3)


End file.
